Problem: The expressions \[A=1 \times 2 + 3 \times 4 + 5 \times 6 + \cdots + 37 \times 38 + 39\]and \[B = 1 + 2 \times 3 + 4 \times 5 + \cdots + 36 \times 37 + 38 \times 39\]are obtained by writing multiplication and addition operators in an alternating pattern between successive integers. Find the positive difference between integers $A$ and $B$.
Explanation: Instead of computing $A$ and $B$ separately, we can write a simple expression for $A-B,$ as follows: \[\begin{aligned} A - B &= (1 \cdot2 + 3 \cdot4 + 5 \cdot6 + \cdots + 37 \cdot38 + 39) - (1 + 2 \cdot3 + 4 \cdot5 + \cdots + 36 \cdot37 + 38 \cdot39) \\ &= -1 + (1 \cdot2 - 2 \cdot3) + (3 \cdot4 - 4 \cdot5) + \cdots + (37 \cdot 38 - 38 \cdot 39) + 39 \\ &= -1 + 2(-2) + 4(-2) + \cdots + 38(-2) + 39 \\ &= -1 - 2 \cdot 2 \cdot \frac{19 \cdot 20}{2} + 39 \\ &= -1 - 760 + 39 \\ &= -722. \end{aligned}\]Thus, $|A-B| = \boxed{722}.$